Life Is Full Of Surprises
by Ageha Yume
Summary: Echizen Ryoma returned to Japan during high school and met various rivals from other schools. This set old memories ablaze and Ryoma once again feels that this is where he belongs. Things went fairly smoothly but with a crazy team like Seigaku (coughInuicough), things never end well. And Ryoma is in for a great adventure in life and surprisingly, in love. OT6 [Discontinued]
1. The Prince's Return

The burning sun in America sent Echizen Ryoma panting desperately.

He tried to fan himself and inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to bring his cap. _That kuso oyaji, where the heck is he? I swear if he doesn't come soon, I'll make him regret._

"Oi, Seishounen!" Someone interrupted Ryoma from creating a mental list on how to torture his dad. He turned around and was greeted by his dad in his bright red shirt and a pair of brown short pants along with a pair of sunglasses on his head.

"What took you so long?"

"Maa, maa, seishonen, calm down! There are so hot chicks around, and I was having a chat with them unlike you who don't even want to have fun with them. I wonder what went wrong with your childhood?!" replied his dad.

"Tch, are we going or not?"

"Brats these days doesn't have manners" muttered Nanjiro.

Ryoma sighed. He was so tired and his dad wasn't making things worse for him. He crave sleep, Ponta, and most importantly, his beloved Karupin. Ryoma was too attached to Japan, the place where he created so many memories. And though he wouldn't admit it, deep down, he miss Momo's headlocks and Eiji's bear hugs, Oishi's caring nature, Tezuka's stoicness, Fuji's sadistic personality and weird taste buds, Inui's horrifying concoctions, Kaidoh's resemblance of snakes, and Taka's "burning" mode.

Ryoma slouched further down the chair and slowly closed his eyelids. For now, he'll rest and hopefully by the time he wakes up, he had arrived in Japan.

"Ryo...ma...oi...Ryo...ma...Ryoma!" Someone mercilessly shake Ryoma awake and he in response, slapped that person's hand.

"Go away," he groaned.

"Get up, we're here." Ryoma opened his eyes and saw his dad looking down at him. Without saying anything, Nanjiroh grabbed his suitcase and Ryoma had no choice but to follow him.

Ryoma wander his eyes around, confusion obviously display across his face. Weren't they in the plane?

Nanjiroh turned around when he noticed that Ryoma wasn't following him, "I carried you off the plane and to the car. Be grateful, brat." At this moment, Rinko came out to greet them.

"Welcome back, honey. How's America?" she asked.

"Fine." I answered. "Oyaji, I'm going for a walk."

"Whatever, bring your cell phone with you in case of emergencies. I'm going to buy something," he replied and walked away with Ryoma doing the same thing.

He strolled down the block and stopped by a fast food restraurant that he and Momo frequent.

_I wish Momo-senpai is here to pay for me,_ Ryoma thought and dug inside his pocket for cash. Unfortunately, he was carrying dollars and not yen, so he couldn't buy anything. But then he thought of a great idea: he can call Nanjiroh and his dad will pay for his food. And therefore, he reached for his phon but it was knocked out of his hand as he also tumble to the ground.

Somone was also squeezing him to the point of suffocation and Ryoma felt a sense of Déjà vu.

"Ochibi!" Ryoma looked up and noticed strands of red hair on his face.

"Eiji-senpai?"


	2. The Long Awaited Reunion

"Ochibi, I miss you so much!" Eiji-senpai exclaimed excitedly, while rubbing Ryoma's face..

"He..lp..." Ryoma managed to talk and fortunately, his cry of help was heard by a bystander.

"Excuse me, the boy with red hair, it seems like the girl you're hugging is suffocating from your hug and she's turning blue, in case you didn't notice," he said and Ryoma's face turned red.

"Excuse me?" It was unacceptable that he was mistaken as a female. Sure, his hair almost reach his shoulders since he doesn't bother cutting it, Ryoma still doesn't resembles a girl.

"Oh, gomen ochibi" Eiji let go. "And he's a boy, Mister. I know, he looks cute and girly, nya." Eiji-senpai smiled.

"Eiji-senpai, I do not look like a girl, act girly and I'm not cute." Does his senpai need glasses? Since when can he no longer differentiate between male and female?!

"Aww, ochibi is embarrased. Ochibi is embarrased," he chanted. At this point, Ryoma doesn't bother saying anything and he silently swore to show everyone that he's handsome and manly, and so he walked away.

"Ochibi, wait!" Eiji grabbed Ryoma's wrist. "Ne, want to come with me to Atobe's party? Atobe invited Seigaku and Rikkaidai," Eiji-senpai said while grinning like a cat.

"Eh, yadda, I-" Eiji dragged Ryoma away before he can utter a word.

Ryoma had to admit that he was shocked at the sight of Atobe's mansion. How can one live in a place this big? Eiji opened the door and hollered, "Oishi! Look at who I brought with me, nya!"

"Eiji, you're late, I thought you're not coming... Echizen!" he said as he finally noticed Ryoma. "You came back to Japan? When?!"

"Today." I answered.

"My god, you just came back and should rest off the jet lag now; it's unhealthy!" Oishi shouted and continued to list a bunch of health related information, leaving no room for Ryoma to intervene. No wonder he is Seigaku's mother.

"Oshi-senpai, I'm fine, and I did slept in the plane." Ryoma reassured Oishi and it was then that he noticed Momo sitting at a table, shoving food down his throat at an inhumane pace. The lightbulb in Ryoma's head were lit and he smirked.

_Momo-senpai, you let your guard down_, Ryoma thought using his captain's all time favorite catchphrase. He tiptoed behind Momo's back and blew at his neck saying "Bow" lowly.

"Ah!" Momo screamed and jumped up few feet in the air. He turned around and said accusingly, "Echizen, you can't do this to you senpai, you can't... Wait, what? Echizen you came back?" he questioned louder than necessary.

"What? Don't me to come back?"

"No, no such thing, just surprised. Echizen, you should tell me you came back, I'm your best friend!" Momo ruffled Ryoma's hair and the latter frowned.

Due to Momo's sudden outburst, everyone was looking at the duo.

"WELCOME BACK, ECHIZEN!" Taka-senpai yelled while waving his racket around. Those nearby him managed to duck their heads.

"Welcome back." Fuji, Tezuka, and few other seniors said in unison, while Kaidoh only hiss.

"Mamushi, what kind of response is that?" Momo-senpai said in disaproval.

"You got a problem with that?" Kaidoh and Momo glared at each other intensely, while Oishi tried to prevent a fight from being born.

"Echizen, I will give you my newest Inui vegetable juice, H&amp;H 2.35 version to welcome you back." Inui-senpai swiped out a pitcher of various colors out of nowhere. Ryoma shake his head and scoop away from the mad scientist.

"No thanks."

"Now, don't say that, Ryoma. I believe that the taste will be heavenly," Fuji persuaded with a smile.

By now, Ryoma was used to Fuji's odd description of food that looked extremely unpleasant, "Why are you calling me by my first name?"

"Saa, I can't? I'm hurt. I thought we're very close, but I guess not." Fuji's fake frown was already on his face. "But Ryoma, you sure grown a lot, huh?" Fuji-senpai complemented and wants to ruffle Ryoma's hair, but the latter slapped his hand away.

"I agree with Fuji; the juice must be very delicious, so you must try some." Yukimura-san said in agreement. Ryoma however, was still not persuaded.

"Hey brat, hope your tennis skills haven't dropped, ahn?" Atobe joined in the discussion and flipped his so called gorgeous hair.

"Of course not, want to play right now to see who's better? Obviously I'm going to win." Ryoma retorted with confidence.

"Echizen, yudan sezu ni ikou. Never underestimate an opponent, and don't be rude to Atobe." Buchou said.

"...Hai."

"Wow, Ryoma really listens to Tezuka, ne Yukimura." Fuji said and Yukimura nodded his head.

"By the way, how did you know abou this party, Ryoma?" he asked and Ryoma pointed to Eiji who was talking with two redheads.

"Hmph, brat. You should be grateful that you can come to ore-sama's party! Not any peasant can come to this first class party!" Monkey King exclaimed and Ryoma rolled his eyes.

A sudden clapping sound made Ryoma turned around and he saw Inui standing in the center. "Minna, why don't we play game where a person starts with a word and another person use the last letter of the word to come up with another word." Inui-senpai suggested, which perked everyone's attention.


	3. Game

"Sounds interesting, nya!" Eiji jumped up and down, already in his hyper mode.

"Eiji, stop! What if you knock over something and hurt somebody! It's not safe!" Oishitried to stop Eiji-senpai, and succeeded.

"Saa... Inui, why don't you explain the rules to everybody?" Fuji suggested.

"Of course. This game tests your ability to come up with words under a time limit and if you failed to do so before the time ends, you're out. The time limit will be 30 seconds. So, everyone will form a circle, and we choose a topic to base our game on. For example, let's just say the topic is colors. Someone start off with a word that's a color, let's just say 'red', and the next person have to use the last letter of the word, which in this case is the letter d. And if that person cannot come up with a color that starts with the letter d, then that person is out. And this pattern continues until there is only one person left. Now the rules: one, you cannot repeat what someone said before. Two, you may not skip someone's turn or interrupt them. Three, you may not aid others by whispering or giving them hand gestures or any signals. Four, you cannot cheat by looking in any resources for help, including electronics. Those who doesn't follow the rules are disqualified. Any questions?" Inui-senpai explained.

Ryoma raised his hand, "Are there any punishment for the losers?"

"Ah, good question. Yes, there will be a punishment, and they need to drink a cup of Inui vegetable juice. The good news is that they get to choose it, but doesn't know which juice it is. Don't worry, all my juices are healthy for you. Isn't this the best punishment?" Ryoma wanted to ask if he can quit the game and as if he can read Ryoma's mind, Inui said, "You cannot quit the game or else you need to drink a pitcher of the juice, unless you cannot think of any words, but regardless of either situations, you still will end up drinking some type of juice."

"Tch, now it doesn't matter if I quit or not," Ryoma muttered under his breath. By now, the majority of the Seigaku members were all scared and shaking.

"What is wrong with you guys? It's just a juice; what's so scary about it?" The seaweed hair guy cackled.

"Alright, now form a circle." And everyone rushed in to dtand next to the person they want. "And this circle will be turning clockwise, so we'll have Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Atobe, Sanada, Echizen, Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Taka, me (Inui), Yanagi, Jirou, Marui, Oshitari, Gakuto, Shishido, Ohtori, Hiyoshi, Kirihara, Yagyuu, Niou, and Kuwahara. By the way, Kabaji is not here because he needs to help out his family. Now, does anyone have any ideas what will be our topic? And the best topic is something that you can think of many words, not like the topic I used for the example, since there aren't lots of colors." Inui explained. Ryoma wished that he can be in Kabaji's place.

"Then why do he use colors in the first place?" Momo whispered to me.

"Like I said, I use it as an example." Inui-senpai emphasized.

"How about animals?" Yukimura-san suggested.

"Nice idea, anyone has any other ideas?" And surprisingly, everyone remain silent. "Alright, Tezuka, you start us off." Inui said.

"Tiger." Tezuka said.

"Rattlesnake." Fujireplied.

"Elephant." Yukimura remarked.

"Toucan." Monkey King said.

"..."

"...27 seconds...20...17...12...9...5...1! Sanada is out; Echizen gets to choose a new word. Sanada, you'll get the punishment after the game is over." Inui-senpai announced. Sanada walked away with no comment and sit on the chair nearby.

"Koala." Ryoma said and Momo sniggered and whispered to Eiji, not minding if the said person can hear him, "That Echizen loves to sleep, no wonder he chose the animal koala."

Momo turned around and saw everyone staring at him. "...Ape!"

"E...e...e... nya, I can't think of a word!" Eijiruffled his hair and before Inui said anything, he walked away.

"Oishi, you can start a new word." Inui-senpai said.

"Cat" Oishi-senpai said, and Ryoma smirked. It wsa so obvious just who Oishi harbor a crush on.

"T...tuna?" Taka-senpai answered unsurely.

"Pass." Inui said.

"Haru, you sure?" Yanagi-san asked.

"Yeah, I'll put you in charge, I just remember I got to make the juices." Inui shrugged.

"I could help you, therefore, I will pass too. Yukimura can be in charge. You won't mind, right?"

"Nope." Yukimura answered and Yanagi and Inui walked away together while grinning evily, which send chills up Ryoma's spine.

"Okay, so Jirou, your turn!" Yukimura said.

"..." and he only received some snores.

"Is he asleep?" Shishido shouted.

"It seems like it, Shishido-san. Look," Ohtori pointed to someone sleeping on the sofa.

"Since Jirou is sleeping, he's out, and the next person can continue." Yukimura said while smiling.

"...Actually, I quit too." Marui walked away to join Jirou on the sofa.

" Antelope." Oshitari-san said continuing off after Taka.

"God, 'e' again! Yuushi, why do you got to make it hard for me?!"Gakuto whined.

"Sorry, Mukahi, that is the word I came up with on the top of my head." Oshitari apologize.

"Too bad for you, Gakuto, but time's up, so you're out." Yukimura said. Gakuto moved away with his shoulders drooping.

"This is lame!" Shishido remarked and sat down.

"Aren't you unable to think of a word and that is why you said this is lame?" Ryoma countered and smirked, knowing that he hit bullseye.

"...Eagle." Ohtori-san said.

"Go Chotaro!" Shishido-san cheered and Ohtori-san smiled and mouthed "thank you."

"...I quit, gekokujou." Hiyoshi said and sat on a chair.

"It seems many people are having trouble, why don't we start with another letter?" Yukimura-san suggested. "

"Why can't you say that sooner?!" thought many people who quitted the game.

"Yay, thanks Mura-buchou! I choose the word bear!" Kirihara said excitedly and hug his captain in gratitude.

"Rabbit." Yagyuu said.

"Hiro, so mean, puri! Can't you said something different and easier for me?!" Niou pouted and grabbed Yagyuu's arm. Yagyuu just shake his head.

"Time's up! Next person please!" Yukimura said.

"Aww! Bye, honey!" Niou said and kissed Yagyuu's cheek.

"Niou-kun, you shouldn't do this in front of everybody! Especially in front of innocent youngsters!" Yagyuu chided angrily.

"Does that mean I can do that when we're alone?" Niou winked suggestively.

"Niou-kun!"

"Umm, I want to quit too!" Kuwahara said and join his doubles partner.

"Ok, I'll announce the remaining players. Tezuka, Fuji, me (Yukimura), Atobe, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kawamura, Oshitari, Ohtori, Akaya, and Yagyuu. And since there aren't much players left, I was thinking that we end this game faster and make it more harder. The time each individual have is 15 seconds, and we will have our last round, and whoever left wins, do you agree?" Yukimura asked nicely. Everyone nodded though some hesitation were present. "Tezuka, you may begin."

"Monkey." Tezuka began.

"Yak." Fuji said.

"Kangaroo." Yukimura said.

"Octopus." Monkey King flipped his purple hair and said arrogantly, "Ahn, be awed by my prowess!"

"Snake." Ryoma said.

"You're out, Ryoma!" Fuji exclaimed.

"Why?" Surprise and shockness were plastered across Ryoma's face. He was sure that no one said "snake" before...

"Because you repeat what I said before in the beginning of the game. I said rattlesnake and the word snake is in rattlesnake, therefore you're out!" Fuji said cheerfully.

"But that doesn't count! Snake and rattlesnake are two different words!" Ryoma argued.

"Nope, Ryoma. Rattlesnake is a type of snake, so you can't use the word snake. Also, Inui said 'you cannot repeat what someone said before', so you're out!" Fuji-senpai said.

"Tch," Ryoma went to join the losers side and Kirihata used this opportunity to laugh at Ryoma. Ryoma made a stfu face, yet Kirihata continued laughing if not for Yukimura _kindly_ telling him to shut up.

"...Snail?" Momo questioned. "Does that count, Buchou?" Tezuka nodded.

"Hey, why is snail an animal?" Kirihata asked, which made Ryoma question his mentality. Was his IQ really that low?

"This is because snails are mollusks. More specifically, gastropods .Gastropods, mollusks and insects are all animals," someone informed and Ryoma turned around. Inui was reading off information from his green notebook with Yanagi next to him.

"Adding on, snails are heterotrophic, which means they depend on other organisms for survival." Yanagi added.

"I don't understand what you guys are talking about, but whatever, continue." seaweed head waved his hand with a bored expression.

"Umm, leopard." Oishi-senpai said.

"DOG! BURNING!" Taka shouted while waving his racket around. Ryoma has a feeling that someone was purposely gave Taka the racket. For what? Ryoma doesn't know.

"Gorilla." Oshitari said.

"...Alligator." Ohtori said.

"R...Rhino?"Kirihata said unsurely.

"Good job, Akaya! I'll give you a treat later." Yukimura-san said.

"Yahoo!" Kirihata pump a fist up in the air.

"Otter." Yagyuu said.

"Alright, the game ends now! Losers, come here to that table where Haru is, and get ready to drink the juice." Yanagi instructed. Everyone, including the winners (because they want to see what will happen), walked to the table where Inui is. On the table, there are many cups with black caps ontop to prevent others from seeing what was inside the cup.

"Who wants to drink the juice first? Any brave souls?" Inui searched for volunteers.

"Echizen can go first, Inui-senpai!" Momo shouted and shoved Ryoma.

Ryoma want to protest but Inui was a step ahead of him, "Alright, Echizen can go first."

"Everyone, it's punishment time!" Inui and Yanagi announced together.


	4. Torture Time

"Echizen, please choose a cup from the table and drink it." Inui said. Ryoma ponder which one to choose but eventually chose one and took off the lid.

"Congratulations! You choose H&amp;H 2.35 Inui juice! Hope you enjoy the drink!" Inui exclaimed.

_More like I will detest it than like it._ Ryoma gulped and prepared himself to enter into this living nightmare. He tentatively take a sip and immediately his body was rejecting the liquid. He hold his breath and drank everything. But then it made him super nauseous and so he ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Woah, that Echizen ran so fast. Ne Inui-senpai, who's next?" Momo asked.

"Any voluteers?" Inui looked around the room and no one volunteered.

"Alright, since no one volunteer, we'll go in order, from the first loser to the last. So Sanada's first. Which one do you want?" Yanagi said. Sanada chose the one at the corner of the table and it was a bright red drink, also known as Penal Tea. This drink is very spicy and just looking at it sends people to the depths of terror, but Sanada doesn't show anything on his face. He quickly gulped down everything and his face turns red. He speed-walk to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water before quickly drinking it.

"Eiji, you're next." Inui announced.

"Nya, Oishi, wish me luck so I don't get a disgusting drink." Eiji said. Oishi nodded and reached for a charm inside his pocket. Eiji picked a cup at the upper left corner of the table and opened the lid. It was a greenish color juice, also known as Iwashi Mizu. Eiji shuddered when he remembered when happened in the past but drink it nonetheless. Of course, he fainted... again.

"Eiji!" shouted Oishi. Oishi caught Eiji before he land on the floor.

"Next we have is Jirou!" Inui announced.

"..." No one responded, only a slight snoring sound can be heard from the couch.

"I'll wake him up." Marui said and walked over to the couch. "Jirou, wake up! You need to choose a drink."

"..." Still no response.

"I guess it can't be helped." Marui leaned down and pecked Jirou's lips gently. This instantly triggered a reaction and Jirou opened his eyes and greeted Marui.

"Bun-darling, good morning!" he said cheerfully. Near them, Inui and Yangai are writing something down in their notebook.

"I see, I see. Jirou can only be waken if someone kiss him on the lips, or rather he will only wake up if Marui kiss him. Iie data." Inui muttered.

"It is not morning now, but whatever. Go choose a drink." Marui responded.

"Okay~" he said. Jirou randomly picked a cup and opened the lid. It was a bluish drink and its known as Aozu.

"Ooh, he picked a juice even Fuji-senpai couldn't handle! That juice is very deadly!" Momo exclaimed and when he did, Fuji glared at him. And of course, when Jirou drink it, he fainted. It wa now Marui's turn and he unfortunately suffer the same fate as Jiroh. When it was Gakuto's turn, he choose Kor, and fainted too. When it was Shishido, Hiyoshi, Niou, and Kuwahara's turn, they all fainted with all sorts colors across their faces.

"Ne, where's Echizen?" Momo asked. This make everyone who was conscious looked around.

"In the bathroom perhaps?" Fuji suggested.

"Alright, we'll go to the bathroom." Tezuka ordered and everyone followed him. When Tezuka opened the door to the bathroom, they noticed someone lying on the floor, and it was Ryoma.

"Echizen!" The regulars shouted. Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Atobe and Sanada quickly rushed to Ryoma.

"It seems that he's unconscious," someone stated the obvious.

"Wait, something's not right. How come his forehead is burning?" Atobe touched Ryoma's forehead and compared it to his own. The difference of their body temperatures were very obvious.

"Oh my god, Inui, what did you put in the juice that make Ryoma suffer through a fever?!" Fuji was about to charge to Inui if not for Tezuka holding him back.

"I believe the ingredients in the juice did not go well with Echizen's body." Yanagi said. "Also, it wasn't entirely Haru's fault since I also help him create the juice."

"Whatever the reason is, we should sent Ryoma to a bed and let a doctor see him." Sanada said and Yukimura nodded in agreement.

"Alright, the rest of you can just go home, and we'll take care of him." Atobe said and everyone went their separate ways. Atobe carried Ryoma in a bridal style and walked to his lovers' bedroom. Yes, Atobe Keigo have more than 1 lover. One might wonder how can you love more than one person and give the same amount of love, that question couldn't really be answered. It's just this connection between them, and they cannot exist without one and the other. But until recently, they all confess to one another that they love Ryoma and made an agreement: to make him part of their relationship. They walked out the room to call a doctor and to inform Ryoma's parents that their child will stay in their mansion. However, it wasn't easy as they expected. Who knows that The Echizen Nanjirou will act like this...

_Fuji dialed Ryoma's parent's number, and who knows how he get their number. After a few rings, someone picked up._

_"Hello, who are you?" came a male voice, most likely Ryoma's dad._

_"Hello, I'm Fuji, Ryoma's senpai. He couldn't go back home at the moment due to certain reasons, so I want to tell you that he will be staying here for a while. Is that oka-" but he was interrupted by a loud voice and have to put the phone a mile away from his ear._

_"OKAY?! DO YOU THINK IT IS OKAY! OF COURSE NOT, FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU CAN BE A FUC**** STANGER DOWN THE ROAD AND WANT TO KIDNAP MY SON! YOU, TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND I'LL BR RIGHT THERE!" Nanjirou shouted extremely loudly._

_"Fuji, let me take over." Tezuka said and Fuji passed him the phone._

_"Echizen-san, I am Ryoma's former buchou from Seishun Academy, and because Ryoma is not in a good condition as of now, he cannot go home. Me and my friends will take good care of him, so you don't need to worry." Tezuka said._

_"Like hell I would believe you, if that brat can't go home, I'll just pick him up! Now tell me where you guys are, or I'll report to the police that you kidnap my son! And did you just call my son with his first name! Who do you think you are, you-" Nanjirou said, and there is some movement made before he can finish what he said. You can hear that Nanjirou said " Hey, Rinko! What are you doing!"_

_"Anata, let me handle this, you go do your job or I'll burn your magazines!" a female voice warned._

_"No! Anything but that!" Nanjirou said._

_"I'm sorry for my husband's actions; he's acting too immature for his age. You see, he's too protective of his son, but he'll never admit it. Like father, like son. Both of them just aren't honest about their feelings. Anyways, please take care of our son." Rinko said kindly._

_"Of course, thank you for understanding and trusting us." Tezuka replied._

"Anyways, let's go check Ryoma." Yukimura said with a smile. When they walked into their room, there is no Ryoma in sight. They are all in shock.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom?" Sanada suggested, but he was nowhere in the bathroom.

"Where is that brat? He couldn't go outside rig-?" Atobe said and was interrupted by a loud, crying sound coming from their bedroom. They all rushed inside, and there was a small boy that looks no older than 3 or 4 years old crying very loudly. He was wearing an oversized shirt that kept slipping off his shoulders. Fuji and Yukimura quickly rushed over to the boy, trying to calm him down.

"Why is there a kid here?" asked a very shocked Atobe.

"Minna, doesn't that kid look that Ryoma? I mean, he's wearing Ryoma's shirt and Ryoma's missing too." Sanada pointed out.

"You're right." Tezuka agreed.

"Alright, boya, what is your name?" Yukimura asked nicely.

"R-Ryoma," he said while rubbing his eyes, which make these 5 guys almost shout out "cute".

"I'll go talk to Inui about this," Tezuka said and exit the bedroom.

"So cute, boya, why don't we get something that fits you. Let's go shopping, okay?" Yukimura ask.

"W-who are you?" Ryoma ask and tilted his head.

"Look at my manners, your right, boya! My name is Yukimura Seiichi, and the person next to me is Fuji Syuusuke," Yukimura introduced.

"T-then, can I call you Sei-nii and Suu-nii?" He timidly asked.

"My, what a adorable child! Of course you can, my god, I'll go get my camera and let's take some pictures." Fuji said cheerfully and go get for his camera. He came quickly and take some pictures. At that time, Yukimura and Fuji were both hugging Ryoma, and Tezuka walks in.

"Inui said it must be the ingredients in the drink that caused Ryoma to turn into an infant. He also mentioned that he and Yanagi are making an antidote, but doesn't know how long it will take to finish it. Chances are, it will take about a week." Tezuka told them. Ryoma was looking up at him and slowly crawled up to him.

"Ano, who are you?" he ask.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu; nice to meet you," Tezuka replied awkwardly.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Ku-nii! Hee-hee! I get 3 new brothers today!" Ryoma giggled in delight.

"You'll have two more brothers to meet" Tezuka said stoically. He never was good with children, so he tends to treat them with caution as if they're criminals. When Tezuka said this, Atobe and Sanada came in simultaneously. Apparently, they went out to ask Yanagi about Ryoma at the same time as Tezuka.

"Let's go shopping; the brat needs clothes along with other necessities," Atobe motioned a finger.

"Keigo, you forget to introduce yourself. The current Ryoma doesn't know us," Fuji reminded.

"Fine, oresama's name is Atobe Keigo and the person next to me is Sanada Genichiro." Atobe said and flipped his hair.

"Hi, Kei-nii and Gen-nii! I'm Ryoma!" Ryoma said with a big smile etched across his face.

"Yeah, hello brat," Atobe said and looked away. He tried to hide his red face, but his efforts were futile.

"Let's go." Yukimura take Ryoma in his arms and descended down the stairs with his lovers in tow towards the limo. Once they arrived, they stopped by the mall to buy clothes. Fuji dumped a jacket with the Mickey Mouse hoodie and a matching red pant in the shopping cart. Yukimura tossed a baby blue shirt and pant and plenty of pajamas with animal pictures on it. Atobe picked purple shirts, purple pants, purple pajamas, and purple shoes. And lastly, Sanada and Tezuka chose to not participate since there are an overload of clothes in the cart. Currently, there are 2 carts fill with clothes. Later on, they went to the cashier and bought the clothes. They were on their way home when a loud grumbling sound came from Ryoma's stomach.

"Tee-hee! I'm hungwy~" Ryoma admitted and rubbed his stomach. They brought Ryoma to a nearby restaurant, which was a Ramen shop, and ordered few bowls of ramen.

"Mmm, umai!" Ryoma commented while chewing the noodles.

"Ryoma, don't talk with your mouthful!" Fuji and Yukimura said in unison.

"Hee, you two sound like his mother," Atobe joked and Fuji, whose nearest to him, slapped his shoulder.

"They couldn't help it; Ryoma looks too cute," Sanada said and Tezuka nodded in agreement.

"Look at the time, we should go home now," Tezuka said, while peering at his watch.

"Today is so fun! By the way, when we get home, help me dress Ryoma in all these clothes," Fuji said.

"Why, Syuu?" Yukimura asked.

"To take pictures of him, of course! Who knows when I'll have this chance again!" Fuji answered. They placed the bags in the back of the limo and get in. When they arrived home, Ryoma was already asleep.

"Today must be a tiring day for him. Oh well, we'll play dress up another day," Fuji said and pecked Ryoma's forehead. The others also take their turn to kiss Ryoma's forehead before putting him to bed and changing his clothes.

"Goodnight, Ryoma," the five of them said together quietly.


	5. Promise

"Ne, Ryoma-chan, you haven't take a bath yesterday, why don't you take it now?" Fuji asked after waking Ryoma up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Nooooo! I don't wanna take a bath! No, no, no!" Ryoma complained and was trying to get out of Fuji's hug, but he failed to escape since Fuji is much stronger compared to him, who is much weaker.

"Now, Ryo-baby, everyone needs to take a bath every single day. Why don't you want to take a bath?" Yukimura asked. "Baths clean away all the dirty things on your body."

"Be-because... there will be sharks in the tub," he answered.

"Huh?" Yukimura and Fuji both questioned with confusion on their face.

"Now, don't be silly, there's no way there will be sharks in the tub," Fuji said and chuckled.

"Why do you say there will be sharks in the tub, Ryo-baby?" Yukimura asked. "Where did that idea even came from?"

"One time, tou-san told me to take a bath and I did. But then many small sharks appeared and it keep on coming toward me. I thought they will eat me. Sharks are so scary! I don't ever wanna take a bath!" Ryoma whined and few tears went trickling down his cheek.

"Aww, don't be like this, Ryoma-chan, these sharks are only toys, they will not bite you, and we two can promise that," Fuji said and was soothing Ryoma by gently patting his back.

"Re-really? Pinky promise?" Ryoma asked and hold out his pinky.

"We promise that there won't be any sharks in the tub. If we tell a lie, we will sink down to a bad place and never rise to the surface," Yukimura and Fuji said together.

"No, I don't want nii-san tachi to go to a bad place, don't go!" Ryoma said and shook his head.

"Such a nice child," Fuji said with a smile on his face, and Yukimura smiled in agreement.

"Let's go take a bath!" they said and carried Ryoma to the bathroom and open the hot water. After the tub, more like a small pool, was filled, they take off Ryoma's clothing, put it in the basket to be taken to the laundry later and gently put Ryoma into the bath.

"See, there's no sharks in the bath, right?" Yukimura said.

"Uhn! The water feels so good! Nii-san tachi, you don't want to take a bath?" Ryoma asked while playing around with water.

"No thanks, we already take a bath," they both answered.

"Ahn, the brat is taking a bath?" came a voice from behind.

"Kei, what are you doing here?"Fuji asked.

"Ore-sama is thinking where to bring the brat to play today, and ore-sama was about to ask you guys for your opinions when ore-sama hear sounds coming from the bathroom," Atobe answered.

"Why the sudden thought?" Yukimura asked.

"That brat can't just stay in this mansion, there's nothing for him to play," Atobe answered.

"So thoughtful!" Yukimura and Fuji said together.

"Whatever, just quickly help him finish helping him take a bath. He still needs to eat breakfast," Atobe said and walked away.

"I'm done!" Ryoma exclaimed and held out his hands asking to be picked up.

"So adorable, let's get you dressed up," they cooed. They wipe Ryoma's body with a light green towel and help him put on a bright baby blue t-shirt and a red pant that only reached just below the knee. For the finishing touch, Fuji use a rainbow colored clip and clipped it on Ryoma's hair. Yukimura carried Ryoma down the stairway, but during halfway of the walk, Ryoma insisted to be put down and walk by himself. This make Yukimura and Fuji proud of Ryoma. They put Ryoma on the chair and feed him his breakfast which consists of bacon, egg and a glass of milk. After they finished breakfast, they started to discuss where they will bring Ryoma to.

"Where should we bring Ryoma?" Sanada asked.

"How about the zoo? That zoo is really popular nowadays, and children are really fond of it," Tezuka suggested.

"Good idea!" four of them replied simultaneously.

"Ryoma, do you want to go to the zoo?" Sanada asked.

"Mmm...yes!" Ryoma answered. The lovers get all the necessary items such as wallet, keys, hats for Sanada and Ryoma and umbrellas for Atobe, Fuji, and Yukimura. They walked to Atobe's limo and arrived at the zoo about 20 minutes later. They went to purchase 6 tickets and entered the zoo.

"Ryoma, which animal do you want to visit first?" Yukimura asked nicely while looking at the brochure.

"Monkey!" Ryoma exclaimed. Ryoma hold Fuji and Yukimura's hand and walked to the monkeys in these huge cages.

"Hee-hee, that monkey must be so fluffy! I want to touch it, can I?" Ryoma asked with his puppy face.

"Kawaii, but I don't think you can touch these monkeys," Fuji said and Ryoma frowned.

"Hey, brat. Just watch these animals, that's what zoos are for. But, you can touch sheep all you want, when we visit it later, that is if you want to," Atobe said, but Ryoma wasn't listening. He's looking at 2 parents feeding their child with ice cream while laughing happily. When the child made a mess by having ice cream all over her face, her parents laughed and wiped her face.

"Ryoma-chan? You want to eat ice cream?" Fuji asked when he looked at where Ryoma's gaze is at, but Ryoma doesn't respond.

"Ryo-baby? What's wrong?" Yukimura turned Ryoma's face towards them.

"I-I want k-kaa-san and tou-san! Where are they?" Ryoma asked with tears filling his golden eyes that looks like it was about to fall down.

"Ryoma, your parents are working right now, and you don't want to bother them, right? So, we'll take care of you, instead of them," Tezuka said.

"B-but, I miss kaa-san!" Ryoma whined and tears were trickling down his face. His eyes became red and his face is wet.

"Don't worry Ryoma, you will see your parents soon. Why don't we get some ice cream for you to cheer you up?" Sanada said and wiped Ryoma's face with a handkerchief that is in his pocket, and Ryoma nodded slowly to show that he want ice cream. They walked over to the table and wait for the waitress to come to their table.

"Ryo-baby, which flavor do you want? Strawberry or vanill-" Yukimura stopped talking when he turned his head and noticed that Ryoma's not beside him. This immediately made the five lovers alert and go search for Ryoma.

"Ryoma-chan, come out now, Ryoma-chan!" Fuji was panicking and asked every person he saw asking if they saw Ryoma, but the answer was no. You can see that he opened his beautiful blue eyes and there is so much emotions shown in those pair of eyes such as worry.

"Oi, brat, if you're playing hide and seek, I can't find you, so come out now!" Atobe was very worried that he even forget to use ore-sama when addressing himself. Yukimura was no better than Fuji, he bumped into numerous amount of people without apologizing since his mind is filled with the well being of Ryoma and he was about to freak out if not for Sanada calming him down and Tezuka calming down Fuji.

"Oh, a green hair 3 or 4 years old boy with golden eyes, right? I saw him by where the otter seas were performing," an adult around his 30's answered their question when they're asking for people if they saw Ryoma. The five lovers immediately rush to Ryoma and found him clapping his hands and giggling happily while watching the otter seas performing their tricks.

"Ryoma!" they all shouted and Ryoma turned his head to see who called him.

"Nii-san tachi!" Ryoma said happily and ran up to them.

"Ryoma-chan, next time if you want to go anywhere, tell us okay?" Fuji said and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it's dangerous to be alone and walking around. Ryo-baby, you nearly gave me a heart attack, don't do that again!" Yukimura added on.

"I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Ryoma looked down and apologized.

"The most important thing is that Ryoma's safe and as long as he learned his lesson, it's fine," Sanada reminded.

"Ryoma, when you apologize to someone, look at them in the eye to show your sincerity, and we forgive you, so don't look so sad, alright?" Tezuka said and Ryoma nodded. He hugged Tezuka by the neck to say sorry and Tezuka patted his back to accept his apology. Ryoma also hugged others as well.

"Mura-buchou, what are you doing here?" asked someone from behind and the lovers turned around to see Kirihara Akaya looking at them.

"Akaya! What a coincidence to see you here!" Yukimura exclaimed. "But why do you suddenly want to come to the zoo?"

"Well, I was forced by Niou-senpai, and he also forced others to come too," Kirihara replied.

"They're here? What for, is there a reason for Niou to tell all of you guys to come to the zoo?" Yukimura questioned.

"I don't know what he's thinking, maybe there is some sort of entertainment here?" Kirihara answered. "But Mura-buchou, who's that kid?"

"He's... my cousin, and I need to babysit him for a while. Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji, and Atobe are so kind to help me take care of him." Yukimura replied.

"What? Fuku-buchou can babysit a child without scaring him?! Wow! But... doesn't that kid looks like that Seigaku brat?" Kirihara asked and look closer to observe Ryoma.

"It must be your imagination fooling you, Akaya! Now go back to where the rest of the team are, they must be worried about you."

"Oh, I have an idea! Mura-buchou, why don't you come with me to see the rest of the team. It's fine, right?" Kirihara asked and dragged Yukimura before he can say anything and his lovers plus Ryoma are behind them. They arrived at a cafe and in there are the rest of the regulars in Rikkaidai.

"Minna, look who I brought here? It's Mura-buchou!" Kirihara said.

"Hey Yukimura, what are you doing here? When we asked you to hang out with us, you said you're busy," Marui asked.

" Let me answer for Yukimura, judging by the people who he is currently with, 90 percent chance Yukimura is on a date with his lovers and 10 percent chance they're playing with Echizen Ryoma and taking care of him," Yanagi said.

"What are you talking about, Yanagi, there's no girl with them... or are you saying that Yukimura like the same gender and have more than 1 lover, puri?" Niou said.

"That's exactly what I mean," Yanagi confirmed.

"Then, who's Yukimura's lovers?" Marui asked.

"Sanada, Tezuka, Atobe and Fuji," Yanagi asnwered.

"Whoa, you sure are busy, Yukimura." Niou said.

"Yanagi, do you have to exposed that information?" Yukimura sweat dropped.

"Everyone will eventually know it, it is just the matter of time when they will found out," Yanagi answered.

"Yanagi-kun, before you said that there's a 10 percent chance that they will take care of Echizen-kun, what do you mean by that?" Yagyuu asked. "I mean Echizen-kun is capable of taking care of himself."

"Remember the day when we were playing a game that Haru proposed?" Yagyuu nodded. "Well, Echizen drank the juice we made together and as a result, he turned into a child. The reason we believed that made this change is due to the ingredients that made this juice, and it doesn't go well with Echizen's body. Currently, we are trying to make an antidote, but so far we're not progressing much," Yanagi explained.

"Eh? That kid is Echizen Ryoma, that's why he looked familiar. But Mura-buchou, why do you lied to me?" Kirihara questioned and felt hurt that his favorite buchou lied to him.

"Well...I have my own reasons, and also, if I said that I told you I'm dating them, you will be shocked that I have four lovers instead of one," Yukimura answered.

"Not really, Yukimura. We pretty much guessed that you have a special relationship with these guys since you guys seems very close. Well, that's what Jackal will say," Marui said.

"I will say that?" Jackal asked.

"Also, if you're worrying that we will take this news too seriously, I'll tell you that a lot of us also like the same gender, so it's not a big deal," Marui added on.

"Ne Hiro, come here, I have a plan that I want to tell you." Niou said quietly and motioned Yagyuu to come over. "So here's the plan: you keep them five occupied by asking them questions or something, while I have a little chat with Echizen, okay?" he whispered to Yagyuu's ear.

"What do you plan to ask?" Yagyuu whispered back.

"That's a hi-mi-tsu!" Niou answered.

Yagyuu walked up to the five lovers and asked "What made you guys want to take care of Echizen-kun?"

"He's just so cute that made people attracted to him." Fuji answered.

While they are busy answering Yagyuu's questions, Niou asked Ryoma, "Ne, do you like these five people?" and pointed to the five lovers.

"Yes, I like them very much because they are very nice!" Ryoma answered and smiled.

"Then, do you love them?"

"Yes, I love them _this_ much." Ryoma said and spread his arms as wide as he can to show how much he love them.

"Do you want to be their wife?"

"Waifu?"

"Yes, wife, you want to? If you be their wife, you can be with them forever."

"Forever? Then yes, Ryoma will be their waifu!" Ryoma exclaimed loudly and the 5 lovers heard his confession.

"Ryoma-chan, you want to be whose wife?" Fuji asked.

"I wanna be nii-san tachi's waifu." Ryoma said.

"Why?"

"Nii-san tachi don't want me to be your waifu?" he asked and pouted.

"Not that we don't want to, but why do you decide so suddenly?" Tezuka asked.

"Because I want to be with nii-san tachi forever. This nii-san said if I become your waifu, I can be with nii-san tachi forever!" Ryoma said cheerfully and pointed to Niou when he's talking about 'nii-san'.

"Niou-kun, I was wondering what you're going to ask Echizen-kun, but you're asking this?" Yagyuu said in disbelief.

"Niou, that is not something you should be teaching a child!" Yukimura scolded and turned to Ryoma, " Ryo-baby, since you want to be our wife, we'll accept your proposal and become your husband in the future. Now, let's go home and plan our wedding!" and they went home. But before they walk out the door, Yukimura said "Niou, be prepared to receive your punishment when the time comes," and Niou shuddered.

When they are in the limo, Ryoma asked "Gen-nii, when will we have our wedding?"

"...Soon," Sanada answered. _I doubt Ryoma will still want the wedding to happen when he changed back, he thought._ _Ugh, this gives me the headache, where is my aspirin?_

"When you're at the right age, we will have our wedding," Atobe told Ryoma.

"I can't wait for it." Ryoma said and giggled, but a yawn escaped his mouth.

"You must be tired, little one. Let's have your nap now and play later," Fuji said and Ryoma slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

Ryoma opened his eyes and saw that there's no one beside him in this king sized bed. Ryoma immediately became scared and hide under the bed. When the 5 lovers came into the bedroom to wake Ryoma up, they were shocked that Ryoma disappeared again and was about to go search for him, but stopped themselves when they heard a soft whimpering sounds coming from under the bed. Tezuka lifted the bed sheet and saw Ryoma holding his knees up to his chest, laying on the floor and was crying because you can clearly see that his face is very wet.

"Ryoma-chan, what's wrong? You have a nightmare?" Fuji asked, but Ryoma shook his head.

"Why don't you come out first and tell us what's wrong?" Yukimura said and slowly bring Ryoma out to prevent him from bumping his head.

"I- I'm afraid. I don't like to be alone, it's so scawy!" he said and more tears came pouring out.

"There, there." Yukimura said and bounced Ryoma up and down and patted his back. "Want to tell us why you're scared of being alone?"

"Because when I wake up after sleeping, kaa-san and tou-san is not there, and it is raining outside. It goes boom, boom, and it was so scawy. I don't want to be alone," Ryoma said and more tears came trickling down.

"It must be very scary for you, huh? Don't worry, we will stay by your side forever," Fuji said.

"Forever? Promise?" Ryoma hold out his pinky.

"Yes, we promise we will be by your side forever," five of them said together and take turns to hook their pinky with Ryoma's pinky.

"And we will guaranteed that since we love you," but the last part was not heard since Ryoma fall asleep again, but there is a smile on his face.


	6. Fun Time at the Pool

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and saw that his nii-san tachi is still asleep. A slight snoring sound can be heard in the room, but once little Ryoma is awake, he cannot fall back asleep. So Ryoma gently shook his nii-san to wake them up, but it was very difficult. He tried to wake his Kei-nii up, but he is still sleeping without a care, so Ryoma climbed on top of Atobe.

He whispered, "Kei-nii, wake up and play with me! Kei-nii!" But no matter what Ryoma say, Atobe still didn't wake up, and this makes Ryoma a little frustrated. So Ryoma started to tickle Atobe, and Atobe stirred a little, but did not wake up. Soon, Ryoma is tired of waking his Kei-nii, so he decided to play the toys his nii-san tachi bought him. He's trying a build a castle using the blocks, but for some reason, the castle keep on collapsing. Little Ryoma was about to give up when he heard a chuckle. He turned around and saw all his nii-sans looking at him.

"Mou, how come when I tickled and called you, you still didn't wake up, Kei-nii?"

"It's just so interesting to watch you waking ore-same up and it is very funny to see failing to make a castle very time," Atobe said.

"It's not funny!" Ryoma pouted and was about to turned away when something catch his attention. "Suu-nii, why are you holding a camera?"

"There's many important pictures and videos in here that I can use for blackmai- I mean it is very useful, and I'm getting more of it for future purposes," Fuji answered.

"Oh," and Ryoma's mouth is like a o shape.

"Ryo-baby, let me help you build a castle," Yukimura said and climbed off the bed. "First, you needed to decide how big the castle will be and then build the base. That way, you will have an idea how many blocks it will take. From there, you can build it up."

While Yukimura is teaching Ryoma how to build a castle, Tezuka asked his lovers, "Where should we bring Ryoma to play today?" 

"Today is hot, so it is the perfect temperature to swim, so I suggest we could go swimming," Sanada suggested.

"Swimming, huh? Alright, ore-sama will tell someone to buy a swim suit for Ryoma," Atobe said and picked up his cell phone to dialed a number.

"Yeah! Pool! Pool!" Ryoma cheered.

"Ryoma-chan loves the pool, ne?" Fuji said and Ryoma nodded his head.

"Okay, let's eat breakfast before we go swimming in the pool," Yukimura said. They all brushed their teeth and washed their face with a towel before eating breakfast. After they are done eating breakfast, Ryoma's swimsuits arrived. Apparently, Atobe ordered many types of swimsuits in a variety of different colors and patterns for Ryoma to choose.

"Hey brat, which swim suit do you want?" Atobe asked. After looking at all of the swim suits, Ryoma pointed to a green swimming suit that has some pictures related to Hawaii. They all changed into their swim suits, applied waterproof sunscreen before entering the pool. For Ryoma, he have a floatation device around the waist and goggles on.

"So cold!" Ryoma exclaimed. He keep rubbing himself to keep warm, before having his whole body in the water. Ryoma kick in the water and move his arms to move, but he is not moving forward at all.

"Here Ryoma, I'll help you," Sanada said and teach Ryoma how to swim. "Your legs need to be constantly moving, and one of your arms will move forward, the other backward, then the position switched. Your arms and legs need to be both moving in order to move," and Sanada demonstrate what he means to Ryoma.

_Snap. _Atobe snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention and said, "Let's play this game! Balls, about the size of tennis balls, will be thrown into the water and your goal is to get as many balls into your team's hoop as possible. You throw the ball into the hoop above, and the hoop does not have a hole, so it prevents balls from escaping." Everyone went into teams of three. Team one have Ryoma, Tezuka, and Sanada, and in Team two, Yukimura, Fuji, and Atobe are in it. The maids are currently pouring buckets of balls into the pool, and once they are finished, the game began.

"No fair, no fair! Nii-san tachi is tall, but I'm not! I can't get one ball in!" Ryoma complained after failing to throw any balls into the hoop.

"We can help you," Tezuka and Sanada said together. Tezuka lifted Ryoma and put his legs around his neck and Ryoma's sitting at Tezuka's shoulders. Meanwhile, Sanada collected many balls and give it to Ryoma to throw into the hoop. But at this rate, their team will lose the game, since the other team are getting more balls into the hoop at a faster rate, so Ryoma asked to be put down and went over to Fuji. He surprise Fuji by tickling him by the waist, which makes Fuji laughed very heard and have to hold his stomach. This also make Fuji unable to throw any balls into the hoop. When Yukimura saw that Fuji is "dying" due to the laughter that Ryoma's creating, and is not throwing any balls, he came to their side.

"Let Syuu go, Ryo-baby!" Yukimura said.

"No! You let me go, Sei-nii!" Because Yukimura is trying to pull Ryoma off from Fuji, Ryoma, instead hold onto Fuji more tighter and tickled more faster. Thanks to Ryoma's distraction, Tezuka and Sanada were throwing the balls into the hoop. Their team is quickly catching up to team 2, since there is only 1 person in that team who's actually throwing the balls. However, Atobe saw their plan and decided to splashed water to Tezuka and Sanada, then Tezuka splashed water to Sanada and Sanada splashed back. The trio saw that the other three is having fun, so they all splashed water to them. And so, a water fight began and the ball game was long forgotten.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stop splashing water at me!" Ryoma said and hold his arms up to block any water from hitting his face. He also tried to splashed whoever splashed him, but it didn't work since his arms is blocking his view, so he kept failing to hit the target. Suddenly, Ryoma thought of a perfect plan. He went behind Atobe and used him as a shield. Soon, everyone is splashing Atobe now.

"Hey, why is everyone splashing me now? And where's the brat?" Atobe questioned.

"Kei, look behind you," Yukimura said and Atobe turned around.

"So that's where you are! Brat, you're so sneaky! Using ore-sama as a shield, ore-sama cannot forgave you for that! It's time for revenge," Atobe pulled Ryoma toward him to prevent him from escaping, and splashed water to him. While one hand was splashing water at Ryoma, the other hand is tickling him. Whenever Atobe tickled Ryoma, water went into his mouth since he's laughing and was being splashed at the same time.

"I think it's enough, Keigo," Sanada said, feeling sorry for Ryoma and Atobe stopped. Ryoma is trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard.

"Kei-nii...you...meanie!"

"That is payback from letting ore-sama get splashed multiple times," Atobe answered.

"That is your own fault for not paying attention, baka!" Ryoma said.

"Did you just called ore-sama an idiot?" Atobe was pissed, since no one will get away after calling him and an idiot.

"Uwa~, nii-san tachi, Kei-nii is bullying me!' Ryoma said and went to his other brothers.

"Kei, no bullying!" Fuji and Yukimura scolded, and Ryoma stick out his tongue to Atobe.

"Brat, nice strategy you have there, but next time, ore-sama will defeat you, and you won't get away that easily," Atobe said and leaved the pool.

"Maid, ore-sama's thirsty and want iced tea."

"Understood," a maid said and bowed before getting the drink.

"I'm thirsty too, Kei-nii," Ryoma said.

"Maid, get 6 glasses of iced tea," Atobe ordered, and the five people also leaved the pool.

"Ryo-baby, do you have fun today?" Yukimura asked and Ryoma nodded his head.

"Today is suuu-per fun!" Ryoma exclaimed and emphasized the word super. Then, the drinks arrived, and they start drinking.

"I see, finished drinking your drink and take a shower later, okay?" Fuji said.

"Okay." _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Tezuka-sama, your cell phone is ringing," a maid reported and hand the cell phone over to Tezuka.

"Hello? This is Tezuka Kunimitsu," he answered.

"Tezuka, it's me, Inui. The antidote me and Renji are making is finished," Inui said.

"That's good news, are you coming over to give the antidote?"

"Yes, but..."

"But?"

"There is a risk that when Echizen take it, he'll forever remain in that form and cannot change back. He just have to grow up all over again, starting from his current age."

"What? Didn't you say that you finished making the antidote? How come that will happen?" Tezuka was very shocked at the sudden news.

"That antidote will have the effect of turning Ryoma back, but there's a risk to it," Inui answered.

"What are the percentage for that to happen?"

"I will say about 4 percent chance, but I can't say that for sure."

"...Alright, we'll decide if we'll give the antidote to Ryoma or not. Goodbye, Inui," and Tezuka hang up the phone.

"What happened?" four of them asked with worry.

"Ryoma, why don't you take a bath?" Tezuka asked Ryoma and he nodded. A maid walk him to the bathroom, and when the Ryoma is gone, Tezuka started talking.

"Inui said that he and Yanagi finished making the antidote."

"That's good news!"

"However, there's a risk that Ryoma will remain in that form and have to grow up again, even after taking the antidote," and silence surrounded these five individuals.

"So, are we going to take the risk or not?" Sanada asked.


	7. Decisions

"I say that we take the risk, because if Ryoma don't take it, he still need to grow up, and if he drink it, and still remain in the same form, he also need to grow up again. Both choices are pretty much the same, just that one choice have the chance to turn Ryoma back to normal, the other don't," Sanada said. At this moment, everyone is thinking about what Sanada said and finally made their decision.

"Alright, Ryoma will take the antidote," Atobe said and everyone nodded.

"I'll tell Inui to bring the antidote," Tezuka said and he dialed Inui's number.

"I'll bring Ryoma-chan to our bedroom," Fuji said. After Inui arrived with the antidote, the lovers tried to convince Ryoma that this drink is very delicious, and tried to make him drink it no matter what he say. When Ryoma saw that the juice have weird colors in it, he don't want to drink it, but his nii-san tachi insisted that he should drink it, so he did. After he finished the whole drink, he wanted to throw up. But before he can do that, his head hurts and his whole body feels hot.

"Itai, nii-san! Itai!" Ryoma said, and hold his head. But for some reason, everything he see is very blurry. _'Why are there two Ku-nii?' _he thought. Ryoma suddenly fainted, but he fall into someone's arms, and not the cold hard ground.

"Ryoma!" they yelled after seeing Ryoma losing his balance and fainted.

"Inui, why did this happen?!" Tezuka yelled.

"Calm down Tezuka. When Echizen first drink the juice, he also have a fever and fainted. Therefore, when he drink the antidote, he should have the same symptoms," Inui explained. Atobe carried Ryoma bridal style onto their bed, and Yukimura went to get an ice pack to put on Ryoma's forehead. The five lovers sat on the bed to wait for Ryoma to wake up. Suddenly, Ryoma became bigger and bigger to his original size, so they take out Ryoma's clothes since it no longer fit him, and put the clothes to the side. The five lovers cannot believe their eyes when they saw Ryoma change back to his original form, it's like magic. But at the same time, they're glad that their Ryoma is "back." Even though all this time, they have been with Ryoma, it just doens't feel right when he's a child. Also, when he's in that form, they cannot take any actions to make him theirs.

Ryoma's POV

I feel someone's holding my hand, and something cold is on my forehead, and it seems that there are more than one person around me since I felt the bed shifted at different locations. When I opened my eyes, Buchou, Fuji-senpai, Monkey King, Yukimura-san and Sanada-san are all looking at me. Why are they here?

"Why are you all looking at me?" I asked.

"Ryoma, do you remember everything that has happened?" Buchou asked.

"Yeah, I remember calling you guys brothers, we went to the zoo, and the pool," I answered. They look at each other and nodded.

"Ryoma, we are all in love with you, will you go out with us?" they asked in unison. I was very shocked that they all love me, I thought it is an unrequited love.

***Flashback***

Ever since middle school, I always look up to Buchou. He's so cool and strong in tennis, he's just perfect. I guess the first time I met him, I admired him, and as time goes on, that admiration turned into love. But when I found out that he's dating Fuji-senpai, my heart was broken. Every time I saw them together, my heart ache. But that changed after I played a match against Monkey King. I always thought that he's just a rich bastard who only cares about himself, but when he tried to cheered me up when I'm still suffering from my unrequited love, for the first time, I was able to smile truthfully. I noticed that he's actually a nice guy. He cared about me, but when I thought that we can be together, I saw him and Fuji-senpai kissing and making out. It pained me to no end, seeing my two crushes taken away from Fuji-senpai. That day, I locked myself in my room and cried. Fuji-senpai, why? You already have Buchou, why do you have to take away Moneky King from me? Why do you like to see me suffer so much?

From that day on, whenever I saw those three, I immediately ignored them even when they tried to make a conversation with me, I'll just walked away when they tried to approach me. One day, Buchou announced that we will have a practice match with Hyotei and Rikkaidai, I frozed at that news. When the said teams arrived, I was about to escape and hide somewhere, but that stupid Momo-senpai just have to ruined my plan and dragged me back to the court. I just wished that I don't need to play a match against those three, and it seems that god heard my prayer and granted my wish. I have a game with Sanada.

I like that, he's strong and playing against him would never dissapoint me. When he hit a strong and heavy ball toward me, I was distracted since Monkey King was with those two, talking happily. When I noticed what was coming, thanks to Momo-senpai's warning, I tired to hit it back, but I was too late. I managed to use my racket to prevent the ball from hitting my face, and I just got off with a bruise. He came toward me and helped treat my injury. I never thought someone like him would be so gentle, so kind. He always have an aura around him saying 'don't mess with me or you'll regret it' and his facial expression isn't really helping, so it makes people very hard to get near him. What he done today makes me fell in love with him, maybe he's just so similar to Buchou that, that's the reason I fell in love with him. Maybe Sanada is the one I'm fated to be with, but that thought was soon crushed when I saw him talking to Yukimura-san, his eyes is full of love toward him.

I was very heartbroken, three of my crushes was taken away by someone else. I was sitting on my favorite sleeping spot on the tree in the park near the school, when someone said, "What's wrong, Boya? Why do you look so sad?" I looked down and saw Yukimura-san looking at me. You're one of the reason why I'm sad, and now you're asking me what's wrong? I, of course, ignored him.

"Boya, you can tell me what's bothering you. You know, if you tell somone about it, it'll make you feel better. It's better to let it out than keeping it inside," he said.

Seeing that I'm not going to talk, he continued, "You know, boya. This is the first time I'm seeing you this distress, it makes me me think you're heartbroken, but that's not true, ne?" he chuckled at what he just said. You have no idea how right your are.

"Boya, if, by chance, I am correct. Here's a suggestion to how to deal with it: you can find another true love or think over if you loving that person is the correct choice or not. Or, if you didn't confess your feelings and let that person know, you have to do that, because, who knows, maybe you both love each other. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I really don't want to see you suffer. You know, there is such thing where you can be in love with more than one person, that way, it makes everyone happy." At his last sentence, I felt hope light up in my heart. Can I? Can I have all of them, or what if we four can all be in a relationship? But I quickly destroyed that hope, even if we four are in a relationship, it still doesn't erased the fact that Buchou and Monkey King like Fuji-senpai, and Sanada like Yukimura.

"Thank you for the advice, Yukimura-san, but I have no use for it."

"I see, well, if you ever need help, you know you can tell me," he said and walked away.

Yukimura-san, thank you for comforting me, but I don't think that I can be strong and see all of them hanging out with other people. You know, I think that I fell in love with you, but I know that Sanada like you, so I won't let him suffer what I gone through. I wish you guys a good future.

That night, I tell my parents that I'm going to America. I wanted to heal, to forget about them.

***Flashback End***

And now they're telling me that they love me?! Don't fool around me with me, are you saying that my sufferings all these years are all meaningless?!

"No. My feelings is not something you can played with. You trick me the first time and now you want to do it the second time?!" I yelled and my voicce became louder and louder as I get more angrier and emotional. Then, something wet dropped down and landed on my hands. Tears? Why am I crying, and I wiped them off, but it just keep on falling down.

"Ryoma, you misunderstand. Please listen to what I have to say-" Atobe said but was but off by me.

"Leave."

"No, Ryoma, please-"

"LEAVE!" I yelled and throw the pillows near me to them.

"Leave, I don't ever want to see your face, ever!" As they all went out the door, I just lay on the bed, burried inside the blanket and let all my tears flow out. Why? Why do you have to hurt me again?

* * *

Atobe's POV

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Ryoma, we are all in love with you, will you go out with us?" we asked in unison, but Ryoma didn't answer and just looked down. He looked very shocked, then pain, and then anger.

He looked up and yelled, "No. My feelings is not something you can played with. You trick me the first time and now you want to do it the second time?!" From what he said, I understand that there's some misunderstandings between us. I saw that he's crying and he's trying to wipe it off. It pains me to see you in this state, Ryoma.

"Ryoma, you misunderstand. Please listen to what I have to say-" I said but was but off by Ryoma. [A/N: Atobe is very serious here, so he's not using ore-sama]

"Leave!"

"No, Ryoma, please-" Ryoma, there's a misunderstanding between us, please let me clear it out. I do love you from the beginning, I really do. Please hear me out.

"LEAVE!" Ryoma yelled at us and throw pillows at us.

"Leave, I don't ever want to see your face, ever!" Seeing him this painful and angry at us, I know no matter what we say at the moment, he won't listen, so we walk out. From outside the door, I hear Ryoma silently crying, and it hurt me to know that I'm not there to comfort him and be with him through painful times. So I decided to tell him outside the door how I feel, since he doesn't want to see us.

"Ryoma, right from the beginning, I have fell in love with you. Remember when you always visit that park when you're upset, I'm always watching you from afar and I decided to cheer you up by challenging you to a game, thinking that you'll feel better if you're playing tennis. But I was wrong, tennis couldn't heal your wounds. So I talk to you, and comfort you, and at that moment, you showed me a true smile, not a smirk. That's how I know that I made you feel better. So I decided to make you fall in love with me, and of course, a king cannot just bluntly say 'go out with me' to a prince, so I have planned all what I can do to have a heartwarming effect on you. I later found out Mitsu and Syuu also have the same feelings for you, so I go have a talk with Syuu. But he said he cannot gave up on you and he have feelings for me. I was very shocked, and I felt that I also have feelings for him. I wasn't really thinking where we are, so we kind of get in the mood and make out. But it was never my intention to let you see that and hurt you. Later one, I tried to explain to you, but you ignored me. I'm sorry for not telling you my feelings early and hurt you, I'm really sorry Ryoma. Please forgive me." I said and tears slowly trickled down on my beautiful face. The others looked at me and hugged me. They started telling their story.

"Ryoma, when the first time I saw you, I know that you have a lot of potential in tennis, I wanted to improved your skills because I believed that you can be Seigaku's pillar in the future. I was attracted to you, for I have never saw anything so beautiful in my life." Mitsu said. "But after watching and observing you, I found out that I have developed feelings for you. You are a very special person, and is nothing like any other people. Your eye-catching hair and attractive eyes, it is just so different from others. I don't know how you feel for me and I can't express my feelings to you, so those unspoken words are just kept in my heart. After Fuji siad he had feelings for me, I accepted it since I have developed a crush toward Syuu during middle school. Because of me, I hurt you, I'm sorry. But I just want you to know that I'm always are in love with you, not just for your talent and skills, but your individual. Please forgave me, and I want to let you know that I love you Ryoma."

"Ryoma-chan, it's just like what Mitsu said, I tell him that i have feelings for him and I also developed a crush for him during middle school. At first, when I found out that Mitsu love you, I was very angry and I wanted revenge on you for stealing Mitsu's heart. I wanted to destroy you, and I have planned all sorts of things I can do to you, but then, after knowing you more, I stopped my plan. I just can't hurt you, I fell in love with you. I know that sounds very cheesy, but that is what I feel at that time. I noticed that from time to time, you would look at Mitsu, and I wonder why can't you look at me? Then, one day, I saw you smiled for Kei, and I felt very jealous. You have never shown me that smile, and I wonder how does Kei make you smile. I was really filled with jealousy and when Kei talk to me that day, I kind of let my anger out and yelled at him for something that's not his fault. But then I found out, Kei... he's also someone I love, and I just blurt that out. Then, we kissed, and officially became lovers. I don't want you to see that scene, and for that I'm sorry. It is my jealousy that have caused your pain, and I can't beg your forgiveness, but I want you to understand I do love you Ryoma-chan. I'm sorry." Syuu said and cried.

"Ryoma, during the second time of our match, you taught me that winning isn't everything. For my whole life in Rikkaidai, losing is not an option. We must always strive for victory, but enjoying tennis is also important. I understand that no matter how hard you train for tennis, if you don't truly enjoy the game, the victory is meaningless. You taught me that, and I'm grateful for that. You're very special, and I guess that I fell in love with you for that. When the three schools have a practice match, you're not paying attention in our game. Instead, you have a look of loneliness in your eyes, looking at Mitsu, Syuu and Kei. I accidentally used too much force in that ball, and caused you to have that injury, I'm very sorry. Though I'm not very expressive, I want you to know that I do love you." Gen said.

"Ryo-baby, remember our conversation at the park? It was the first time I saw you that distress, and I remember I gave you that advice about heartbroken problems. Well, really, I was talking about myself and from experience speaking. You see, I always are in love with Gen, but wasn't able to say it. I don't have the courage to tell him that I love him, and that's a huge mistake. If I don't say it, we can never be together. I always thought Gen likes Mitsu, since he always love to challenge him. And whenever they have a game, he have this spirit and will shown in his eyes, and that has never happened for our games in the past. Before my surgery, I tell him that I'm secretely in love with him, and he said he is too. At that time, I'm afraid I won't survive the surgery and that might be our last moment together, so I want to say my feelings before I don't have the chance to. Now, I'm glad I did that, it feels much better to let it out, then just keep it in, and that's what I said to you. You said you have no use for the advice, well, from what I'm hearing from others, you do have some feelings for them, but just kept it in. I know you felt hurt, and don't want to experience that pain again, but you might regret your decision later. I'll say my part too, I'm in love with you since the game we had in the nationals. Ryoma, say your feelings when you have the chance to, it's not too late." Sei said.

For a while, we were all waiting Ryoma to come out and say his feelings, and he opened the door.

"Fine, I'll say it. I admired Buchou since middle school and that feeling developed into love. But when he started to date Fuji-senpai, I was heartbroken. Later on, Monkey King comforted me and I learned a new side of him, and fell in love with him. But when he's making out with Fuji-senpai, I was heartbroken again. For the third time, when I thought Sanada-san will be someone I should be with, I was again proved wrong when I saw how much love he had for Yukimura-san. Even after taking Yukimura-san's advice, I don't think it would work, so I went back to America, hoping I can forget everything... But, part of it is also my fault since I didn't say how I felt."

"No Ryoma, it's our fault!" we said together.

"So, do you forgive us?" I asked. Ryoma looked up and nodded.

"And do you want to be our lover?" Ryoma also nodded his head. We all smiled. Finally, we get Ryoma in our relationship.

"Ryoma-chan, you do know that you're naked right now, right?" Sei said and Ryoma looked down.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled and ran to the bed and covered himself with the blanket.

"Brat, it doesn't matter if you're naked or not because we will see everything sooner or later." I teased.

"YOU PERVERT!" and that's the response I get. I guess all ends well...

We're finally together...

.

.

.

Ryoma, be prepared since we'll show you how much we've been holding back and how much we love you...


	8. A Father's love

Morning came and the six lovers was still sleeping on the bed and they are sleeping happily since last night is the best night of all. After these six lovers get together, Seiichi suggested that they should prove to Ryoma how much they love him by... making love. At first Ryoma is very afraid since this is his first time, but his lovers were very gentle and very careful in not hurting him. After their first round, Ryoma wanted to experience that feeling again, and so they make love again.

Though last night, Ryoma is very blessful, he's not happy now. Not at all. The reason why? His back hurts like hell. He can't walk properly, and whenever he tried to sit down, he felt pain in his bottom. Right now, he is saying that he don't want sex anymore since the after effects sucks. But his lovers is trying to convince him that after his first time, sex will feel very awesome, but Ryoma did not think so.

"Ryo-baby, dont get angry at us.' Seiichi said but Ryoma turned his head away.

"Ryoma, I guess we went too far yesterday when you're still new at this. Please forgive us. But you do felt good yesterday right?" Kunimitsu said. '_True, it is the first time that I felt like that. I never know sex can make me feel this way.' _Suddenly, Genichirou dressed him with his pajamas and lifted Ryoma bridal style then take him to the bathroom.

"G-Gen?" Ryoma asked.

"Since you can't walk, I'll carry you." he answered. '_Gen is so strong, I feel so safe in his strong arms. I never notice this before, but Gen looks so handsome.'_ After the six lovers brushed their teeth, washed their face, take a morning shower, and dressed, they went to the dining room.

"Hey, guys, shouldn't you tell me parents that we're lovers?" Ryoma asked in the middle of eating breakfast. The five lovers immediately froze. '_What is with their reaction?'_

"Ryoma-chan, it seems that your father is overprotective of you, huh?" Syuusuke said.

"Well, yeah. Oyaji told me that one time when I'm about 3 years old, I was kidnapped by someone, but thankfully, oyaji is there, and he rescued me. I think after that, he became wary of others, and won't trust them unless he knows them very well." Ryoma answered.

"I see. Well, we should tell your father he can leave his son to us, and we will protect him." Keigo said.

"You sure have a lot of confidence that you'll convince oyaji to accept you guys, Moneky King." Ryoma teased.

"Of course, ore-sama will show him the power of love and don't call me by that name." After they finished their breakfast, they ride Keigo's limo to Ryoma's house.

_Ding dong. _Ryoma press the doorbell and someone came out.

"Who is it? Oh Ryoma, you finally came back. I see you bring some friends." Nanako said.

"Guys, this is Nanako, my cousin." Ryoma introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nanako."

"Nice to meet you too, Nanako-san" the lovers replied.

"Oi, seishonen, you came back? How about it, a tennis match?" Nanjirou asked and pointed to the court.

"No. Oyaji, I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it? You got a girlfriend?"

"No. I actually have boyfriends. These people are my lovers, Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi, Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Sanada Genichirou." Ryoma said and pointed to each person when their name is mentioned.

"I see. You got a great catch right there, seishonen."

"You're not surprised or shocked?"

"Nah, I can pretty much guess that you're into the same gender. I kept on introducing girls to you, and you don't take any interest in any of them." Nanjirou said. "But I'm warning you guys, if you ever make Ryoma shed one single tear, I will haunt you, rip your skin and feed you to sharks," he threatened.

"Anata, you're scaring them." Rinko said when she's walking toward them from the kitchen.

"I'm serious, Rinko."

"We promised that we won't let Ryoma cry, upset, and we will give him happiness." the five lovers said together.

"Seishonen, you're lucky that you get not one, but five lovers. Treasure them, okay?" Nanjirou asked.

"I will, oyaji, thanks." Ryoma said.

"Ooh, Rinko, our boy is growing up! Not only is he in a relationship now, but he also know his manners!" Nanjirou said, reverting back to his cheerful side.

"I do know my manners since I'm a child, what are you saying, oyaji?" Ryoma asked.

"Umm, sorry to interupt, but we are also bring Ryoma's luggage with us, since he will be living with us. Is that okay?" Kunimitsu asked politely.

"Oh, sure. Just make sure he come visit us once in a while." Rinko answered.

Once they carried Ryoma's luggage, said goodbye, and walked out the door, Nanjirou said "Our boy is finally growing up, huh?"

"Of couse, we can't forever have him by our side. He will eventually leave us and be with his lover, or should I say lovers." Rinko replied.

"Ever since he's young, he's always been anti-social, I'm always afraid that he'll forever be single in the future. But thank god, he have found his fated ones, and can experience how love feels like. I'm really happy for our boy." Nanjirou said with a smile and few tears trickled down his face.

"I understand how you feel, anata. I'm happy for him too." Riko said and the married couple silently cried, feeling happy for their child.

* * *

"I'm glad that went well." Syuusuke said when they're riding back home in the limo.

"Ha! Ore-sama told you, your father would be convinced by my power of love toward you." Keigo said, but Ryoma did not respond, and was just looking through the window.

"Ryo-baby, what's wrong?" Seiichi asked, who is also closest to him.

"Oh, nothing." Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma, there is something bothering you, and we want to know." Genichirou said.

"I was thinking about oyaji. He's always protecting me since I'm a child. Even though he acts like an idiot, he's very protective of me, and I'm grateful for that. But now, I'm leaving him, how would he feel?"

"Ryoma, don't worry about that. You can call him if you're homesick, and visit him. Now, we will take over his job to protect you. I'm sure he feels happy for you, cheer up, he don't want to see you upset." Kunimitsu said.

"I guess your right. Also, Monkey King, you didn't say anything when we are there, so you didn't show your 'power of love'."

"I show him through my eyes!" Keigo retorted. While his lovers is chatting, Ryoma looked through the window again.

_'Oyaji, you don't need to worry about me, I'm happy. I have my lovers to protect me, and be by my side. _

_Thought I would never ever admit it to you, I do care about you._

_I'm very lucky to have you as my dad. You're the best._

_Oyaji, watch over me, okay?'_


	9. Notice

**This is NOT an update; I just have some important questions to ask and wish for you to answer! **

**Q#1: Do you wish for me to write the wedding scene? **

**If yes, then there'll be 2-3 chapters left. **

**Q#2: Do you mind if there'll be hints of mpreg? **

**If you chose yes for both questions, then there'll be 4 chapters left.**


End file.
